Disease
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU, YYxY, Soak up the Sun centric. Yami and Yuugi spend a day at the beach reminiscing about their pasts.


_**Disease**_

**A/N: This is a side story to my other story _Soak up the Sun_. It takes place around a few months after the story ends when Yugi is out of high school and such. Since yesterday was officially Yugi-chan's birthday and I wasn't able to post this until later due to A-Kon, I wrote this.**

**Summary: A few months after graduating,Yami and Yugi are enjoying a lazy afternoon, but after a small trip to the beach and a reconnection with their friends and the song of their relationship, both manage to calm down as does things for Yugi's birthday.**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai: YamixYugi, a few spoilers to _Soak up the Sun_, language, and depression, SetoxJoey. Don't Like Don't read. You have been Warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Or the title Disease that was inspired by the song from Matchbox Twenty.**

The light tapping of rain flowed down the window sills of many. Lone rain drops heaved as the sun pierced through the mid-morning sky.

Half lidded, almost dazed amethyst eyes glanced lazily out the window. Said owner of eyes yawned, curling his small body into that of a ball. His arms covered in that of baggy blue jean shifted, draping themselves around his upright knees.

Mere seconds had passed as the once charcoal colored clouds disappeared, soon being taken over by that of the bright glowing sun.

Yes the days of the endless rain had ended, much to Yami's dismay.

People of many lined the streets, walking in large groups as a mantra of conversation hovered through the air. Car horns and emergency vehicles lined the forgotten noise. Things had fallen together after the rain as the sun had soaked up all of it and the darkness within the city of Domino.

Though the moment of complete hiatus ran cold through the eyes of a young high school graduate. His amethyst eyes blinked robotically.

The once vibrant apathy of the world had faded from his usual calm manners.

Something was wrong, something was amiss.

A set of dusky tanned arms wrapped themselves around the smaller teen's waist. His body, perfectly aligned and pressed against his back. A set of crimson eyes laded with lust and worry crept into those of stoic amethyst.

"Aibou, what's wrong? Usually by now we are close to hitting the bed in a full make out session."

The Egyptian's face nuzzled within the crevices of Yugi's silky strands of hair. The faded scent of strawberries and creme lingered within his nose.

Yugi grunted as he felt the hands of his boyfriend leave his waist, now trailing up towards his tense shoulders.

"Aibou, are you going to answer me?" Yami pushed forward, desperately trying to awaken the hyper side of his little one's personality.

The young teen shifted within his others grasp as he sighed yet again for the tenth time that day.

"Sorry Love. I'm just thinking I guess."

The eighteen year old frowned as he pulled Yugi closer, now taking the action of cupping the younger's face within his large palms.

With the flick of his fingers he pushed Yugi's hidden face up into his view, now gazing into those oh so rare jewels of his eyes.

The teen's face held a look of depression and unreadable emotions within his very soft features.

"Aibou I know that something is bothering you. Will you please tell me what it is?"

Yugi closed his eyes as he held one of the other's hands.

"Yami, it's not that serious. You know that if it was something important I would tell you. So Please just allow me to get this situated myself."

Yami threw up his arm in defeat, now pulling himself free from Yugi's grasp.

"Alright, but I expect you to tell me eventually."

"Oh I will Yami Dearest."

With that said, Yugi smirked as he watched Yami raise a dignified brow in confusion.

"Aibou what-"

His sentence was cut off the the ringing of the telephone.

The small artist stood and ran off into the kitchen, answering the phone.

Yami couldn't help but smile as he watched his young love twirl the phone cord within his slim fingers, laughing and giggling as he spoke to whoever had called.

"Hold on Joey, let me ask Mr. Possessive over here." Yugi laughed, now turning his attention onto the dumbfounded form of his other.

"Yami, Joey wants to know if you would like to go to the beach."

The crimson eyed teen cocked is head to the side as he fell into one of his all too familiar perverted thoughts.

Something along the lines of a shirtless Yugi with wet hair hovered through his tainted mind.

By now Yugi has tapping his foot impatiently as his boyfriend stared out into space, grinning widely in stance.

"Yami!"

Said man jumped in a skittish manner as he gazed down at his worried partner.

"Sure, I'm all for going to the beach. As long as we get you into that new pair of black board shorts with the Hawaiian flowers on them."

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled, now turning the color of a bright red tomato, until he then realized that his blond-haired friend was still on the line.

He pulled the receiver back towards his ear and mouth as he replied to the one that was known by "Mutt."

"Hey Joey, I convinced the oh so possessive one to come along. See you in around an hour?"

"Sure Yuge'. But I think you guys need ta keep yas sexual attractions to a minimum when yous are talking to someone."

A low groan of reluctance passed through the phone line as Yugi squeaked.

"Yuge'? Yuge', are you alright?"

A low baritone chuckle ran through the other end of the line as the said owner of voice replied in a lust filled tone.

"We're fine Joey. We will see you at the beach in an hour. Sayonara."

The line suddenly went dead as Joey blinked completely dumbfounded, holding the receiver to his ear as he cocked his head to the side.

"Was that Yami?"

The hour had gone by fairly quickly as two dishelved tri-colored haired teens walked down one of the many side walks, hand in hand with the slightly taller male.

Amethyst eyes stared far ahead, glazed over in deep thought, only to feel the hand clenched within his own tighten.

Yami watched with a small frown that marred his stern features. He continued to tighten his grip upon Yugi's small hand as he then noticed a small purple/red mark that made its self known upon the little one's neck.

"Aibou, I think you might want to wear my choker today, that mark of possession I gave you earlier this morning is showing."

Yami prayed to every god that he knew of, hoping that it would help Yugi awaken from his silent moment.

But of course the gods weren't on his side today as Yugi continued to trudge his way towards the beach, only to stop in front of the now upcoming board walk.

Little Yugi sighed as he pulled himself free from Yami's grasp, walking over towards the wooden railing. His small hands trailed over its soft finish, holding on with a stern grasp.

The small teen gazed out into the coastline, sighing in bliss as he watched a flock of seagulls fly through the new round of wind. His mane of tricolored spiky hair lapped against his face and neck, creating a look of complete serenity within the eyes of deep crimson.

A faint salt tinged smell lit the air as it wafted into the nose of Yugi Mutou. His fingertips tapped lightly on the railing as he whispered to himself.

"Happy Birthday to me."

Yami watched from a few feet away , clearly worrying for his young love. He was about to approach him when a blur of blond and a lagging brunette appeared.

His narrowed crimson eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched his cousin's husband glomped his Yugi.

Yugi moaned in discomfort as the blond "mutt" hugged his smaller form.

"Yuge'! It's about time i found yas. We have been looking for you and your possessive man for like an hour."

Yugi rolled his eyes as he attempted to push the blond off of him. "Joey, you're squishing me, please get off."

Joey noticed that he had the younger teen pinned down onto the wooden board walk. Yet it was his way of sitting on the boy that caused people to stare. The nineteen year old was sitting on top of Yugi, practically straddling his waist as he held onto his hips.

Oh yes, the duo was in a rather strange and questioning position.

Joey grinned down at his friend's flushed face, only then to notice Yami's "mark of possession" upon his collar bone. He smirked as he brushed the goldenrod bangs that fell into Yugi's face as he spoke.

"Heh, the Pharaoh has been busy with ya, hasn't he?"

Yugi squirmed as he attempted to smack his friend, but was interrupted by the dubbed "pharaoh".

"Dammit Joey! What have I told you about calling Pharaoh? It doesn't make any sense."

Honey colored eyes darted onto Yami's own crimson as he flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"Relax Yams, I'll give Yugi back to ya." Joey said, now pulling himself up, only to surprise Yami by pulling his lover into his arms.

Yugi gasped as he felt Joey cradle him in his arms.

"Joey! I'm not some freaking little kid, put me down!"

Joey snickered as he felt Yugi try and break free.

"Heh you can't get free from da godfather of games!" he blurted out, completely unaware of what was to come from the smaller teen.

Yugi gritted his teeth in annoyance as he managed to pull his legs free from the tangled mess of a hold that Joey had him in. He smirked to himself as he swung his right leg back, throwing all force into it as he aim and kicked the blond where the sun doesn't shine.

The so called "Godfather of Games" dropped Yugi, crumpling up into a large ball on the ground, clutching himself in the damaged area, squeaking.

Yugi stood triumphantly as he walked pulled himself to his feet, walking back over to Yami who immediately pulled him into his arms.

The small teen lightly punched Yami in the chest as he pouted adorably.

"Yami, will you please put me down?"

The older teen's smirk widened as he held Yugi even tighter.

"No i don't think i will do that today. But i must applaud you on your defeat of the whimpering mutt over there."

Yugi's eyes fell onto Joey's form that was now being cradled by Seto.

Guilt consumed his conscious state of thinking as he felt the cold eyes of stoic Kaiba fall onto his own naive ones.

Oh he was in deep shit with the CEO.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he dropped his grip upon Joey, now pulling him up in the process, now walking casually over towards Yami and Yugi.

"Forgive my husband, Joey _Kaiba _for the incident little cousin."

Yami quirked a smirk as he remembered the past events of his cousin's absence.

"So you and Joey had a great time in the Bahamas I'm guessing?"

Seto rolled his eyes as he looked back at his limping other.

"Yes. Yes we sure did. Now Pharaoh, let's get going to the beach. I'm just here to drop off Joey."

The younger cousin nodded as he looked down at the now quiet Yugi.

The small boy sat quietly within his captor's arms, staring blankly out at the ocean.

His thoughts fell onto that of his past.

'My parents, my birthday, Grandpa.'

Yugi's eyes watered, soon falling into that of tear tracks as he felt a warm hand rub his soft cherubic cheek.

"Ssh. Please don't cry Aibou. It pains me to see you in this condition. I thought after you told me of your past, that things would run a lot smoother for us." Yami said, gently caressing the boy's cheek within his grasp.

"I know Yami. I know. But things keep coming back to me from what my parent's said, and their deaths. Along with my Grandpa disowning me as well."

Yami shifted Yugi within his arms as he walked onto the sandy beach, staring out into the depths of the clear blue ocean.

"Disease."

Yugi blinked in confusion as he cocked his head to the side.

"Disease?"

"You know our song? The one that had helped solve our problems along with your achievements from senior year?"

Amethyst gems sparkled within the sunlight as they locked onto crimson.

"Yes I remember. It's the whole reason as to why we are at the point we are now." Yugi said, holding up his left hand, gazing down at the sparkling amethyst and ruby diamond cut band.

"Yes, and as the line states we both have or had a disease deep inside. Slowly leaving ups as we learn to love again."

By now both teens were sitting down on the hot sand. Yugi sitting within his boyfriend's lap, arms being pulled around the one that held him.

The wind blew their manes of tricolored hair, swaying back and fourth as time passed by slowly.

"Yami, I'm sorry to have worried you. You know how my parents ruined the way I think and make my own decisions. It just still feels really bad when they didn't even congratulate me ever in my life. Now with graduation over, and our engagement, they can't say anything. They are dead."

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi as he nuzzled his face into his hair.

"Together Yugi. Together we have faced the odds of realization, faced the same things in our pasts to an extent. Now we are together and we will heal our depression and anxiety of the way the world thinks of us."

Yugi frowned some what as he drew a traced his fingers through the warm beach sand.

"You know Yami, you have changed my life since the day i met you. You showed me what it's like to have someone appreciate you for yourself and talents. I never want to think back to when i was a struggling sixteen year old, waiting for the time of death."

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him, now turning him to face him, kissing his temple with extreme sensual tender care.

"As you have for me my Aibou. You are the light of my life, my partner for now and forever more. I love you very much as I know you do too."

Yugi nodded as he rested his head on the other's chest, tracing patterns down the tanned back of his fiancee.

"Oh and Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

Yugi's eyes widened as he searched the exotic crimson of Yami.

"Thank you, and Happy Birthday to you too."

Both men smiled for the first time that day, gazing out into the Clouds that Soaked up the Sunlight that they held so dearly within there hearts, both thinking of their close to being healed diseases of former pasts and shattered love.

**Okay explanations:**

**Joey as mentioned in Soak up the Sun was engaged to Kaiba. Now they had planned on getting married after college but things changed and now they are married.**

**Joey calls Yami Pharaoh just as a pun, and to annoy the hell out of him.**

**The Song Disease, is basically mentioning of a broken person having a disease deep within there heart, unsure if they will ever be able to love again.**

**The ending with their birthdays being the same. That's just from logic, since both of them are almost exactly the same why not have the same birthday?**

**Well I hope this was alright, it's probably one of the longest one shots i have written in a good while. Soak up the Sun will be worked on soon.**

**That's all for now**

**-Yami Yuugi**


End file.
